Eh? Detention?
by Eve the Thyntel
Summary: Ayame is sometimes clueless, and her teacher asked her to get something for him, on the way there she met Niou, could it be a chance meeting? And would she thank the teacher or not? NiouxOC (I know, lame summary)
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Hatori?"

"Hm?"

"I forgot my folder in the staff room, will please get for me?"

Hatori Ayame got up from her seat. "Ok"

She walked around the school looking around for the staff room but she just couldn't find it. Her yellow eyes looked at the stairs and thought it might be there.

What she found was a long corridor and a door at the end. A few boxes where lying beside the wall and the door at the end. "It might be here" she said out loud. Before she could bend down to look for the folder, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her to his chest.

"Wha-" He covered her mouth and kicked the door.

She was alone with this guy in this room, it was a bit dark in there.

Ayame removed his hand and turned to him. "What's your problem?" Her yellow eyes staring into his.

He moved closer to her face, "Your eyes... They're beautiful" he smirked.

A light blush found a way through her cheeks "Eh? Thanks... That's not the point! Why did you pull me here?" He laughed at her cuteness, "Because I need a cute girl's company like yourself"

"Can-"

"You... You're that girl that was always with Seigaku"

"Ya, and... You're Rikkai Dai's Niou Masaharu, right?"

"Bingo"

It was quiet again.

Ayame remembered what she was going to say before he cut her off. "Can-"

"What's your name?" He asked curiously.

She forgot again. "Hatori Ayame."

"Beautiful name." he smirked.

She remembered. "Can-"

"Do you play tennis?"

"Yea"

"Are you good?"

"Maybe."

"Let's play sometime."

"Sure."

She remembered again but this time he interrupted her physically. Both of his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and pulled her against him.

"What the hell?" she said snarled. "What? I like it, your body pressed against mine" he answered with his signature smirk.

She looked up at him, "Let go of me"

"Make me"

She pulled him to her face by his neck tie "Don't you-"

The door opened, revealing her teacher that just asked her to bring the folder.

"Niou Masaharu! Here you are! And-" he gasped not believing his eyes, Niou having his arms around her waist and Ayame pulling his neck tie as if to kiss him.

"Hatori Ayame! You've been out for an hour and this is where you are! Making out with Niou!"

"What? No I was finding-"

"No excuses! Detention both of you for a week!" He hit the climax. "A week?" Ayame was stunned, realized she was still in Niou's arms, she pushed him away.

"YES! Starting today!" said the teacher and stormed out. Ayame sighed and left Niou in the room without saying anything.

* * *

The bell rang announcing the end of the classes for today. And Ayame was depressed about having detention, she wanted to go home early.

Niou came up "let's go" He told her standing at the door of her class, causing some of the girls to look at him, he liked that and winked. They let out the fangirling noises and such stuff. "Alright" Ayame replied and went with him.

She walked with him to the teacher's office. They knocked and he told them to sit.

"How long are we going to stay?" Niou asked as he sat down. "Three hours" hours he replied nastily.

"What are we gonna do?"

"You're going to re-write all of these books on these papers" He got up from his chair and went to the door. "Start now."

He left. And Ayame was alone with Niou, again.

Niou was sitting next to Ayame and the teacher's desk was in front of them. "What did you do?" Niou asked, thinking she might be a badass.

"I was supposed to bring him his folder, then I got lost and wasted time with you" she said fiercely.

"Ouch." He put a hand on his heart, hurt. "What about you?" She asked him.

"I don't do much of the work he asks me to do. And I skipped his class today and had a lovely time," He looked at her and added with a smirk "With you~"

"Ugh" She didn't look at him, and she went to bring two books and papers. "Thanks" he took the book and papers she gave him.

When Ayame wrote six pages he was still at the first. "Niou-san?" She looked at his left hand and saw that he had bandages all over it. "What happened to your hand?" she was concerned.

"oh, um, it was today's morning practice, my fingers really hurt" he told her.

Ayame went over to him, "I'll do it for you," she took his book and papers. "But what about your share?" He asked. "I can do both," she started writing, and she was surprisingly fast. Niou just rested his face on his hand and watched.

'She looks so cute,' thought Niou. Examining her, her eyes were yellow like a cat's and had black neck length hair.

They didn't say anything for the rest of the three hours.

"Thanks, Ayame" Niou smiled. Ayame just smiled back, she thought he might be a good person.

* * *

On the way out of the school, Niou took off the bandages on his left hand revealing no bruises or scratches. "Pu-"

"I already knew" She cut him off.

"What? You were totally tricked" he scowled at her. "I was playing along" she simply said while shrugging.

"Prove it."

"Alright, I was helping the nurse today after what happened between us in that room, she was taking the people with serious injuries and she told me to take minor ones like this one. And if I lost my memory, I wouldn't tie bandages this bad. Also, when we were together, your left hand was perfectly fine, morning practice my ass." She smiled and left him, standing there, really shocked by her brilliance.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the week went ok with Niou and Ayame, he didn't try to pull a trick on her after what happened on the first day. And so, today is the last day of detention with Niou.

"Finally this is the last day," Ayame said as she was copying the last book on the papers.

"Aren't you gonna miss me?" pouted Niou and was sitting next to her and rather a little closer than everyday. "It's not like I'm not going see you again" stated Ayame.

"Really? Then answer this question, how do you feel about me?" Niou said with his face inches away from hers. Ayame arched her eyebrow, "What's up with that question?"

"Tell me" he whispered in her ear.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and lightly pushed his face, "Don't push it, Niou" she warned with her hand still on his cheek. He smiled "By the way, I still didn't thank you for what you did in the first day," he took her hand that was on his cheek.

"You don't have to I did that on my own." She protested. But he ignored her and held her hand gently and planted a soft kiss on it, then smirked.

Ayame felt heat crawl up her cheeks and looked away. "Your hand is so soft, even to my lips" he liked it when he made her blush.

"Shut-"

CHEYK

Ayame stared at the handcuffs that were on her right hand and his left one. "You… " Ayame started and he was waiting for her to complete the sentence, "You…."

"I?"

Ayame swallowed her anger and took a deep breath. "Ok, I fell for this trick I admit it. You won. The key. Now." She said, struggling not to show that she's getting angry.

She closed her eyes in frustration, breathing angrily, Niou knowing how to tease her more, took the chance and cupped her face with his un-handcuffed hand and kissed her cheek.

"Eh?" looking at how close he was, their noses touching, she froze and her face turned cherry red.

"You're so cute, when I do these kind of things to you, you fall for my tricks" he backed away. "Anyway, I have got a favor I'd like you to do for me. If not, I won't release you~"

"Niou I can't I hav-"

"No excuses," he got up and walked towards the door Ayame had to follow him because of the chain.

"Fine. What is it that you want?" she reluctantly agreed. "A date tomorrow." Niou said.

She thought about it for a while, "Okay, but even tomorrow I have my part-time job. If my manager agrees I'll go,"

"Where do you work?" he asked walking outside the school with her. "The nearest candy shop to the school," Ayame answered. "But Niou-"

"Masaharu-kun~"

"Ok, Masaharu-kun, take the handcuffs off, we look like an SM couple, except that I don't have the chain on my neck but still,"

"That's right we do look weird," he got the key out of his pocket and released his and Ayame's hand.

He just looked at her for a while, "Oh. The sun's going to set soon, let's go have permission from your manager, want me to carry you there?" he smirked

"Eh?" questioned Ayame.

He carried her bridal style. Ayame's cheek was pressed on his shoulder, she felt his breath touch her hair and heat crawling up her cheeks. What has ruined the moment, she saw Niou take a peek at her panties.

She elbowed him in the stomach and got on her feet. "Ugh! I'll lead the way!"

"Ite…" Niou knelt down from the pain and just followed her. She walked in front of him, not wanting to look at him for now.

"We're here," She told him, but he grabbed her wrist before she could enter the shop. "What?" she asked. "Hm.. I just want a kiss from my girlfriend" he said.

"You're doing this because she's looking right?" they were in front of the shop's window. "You're sharp as always" he entered with her without a kiss.

A middle aged woman was inside, "Ayame! You're late! And-" she stopped by the sight of Niou. "Eh? Who is this handsome guy? Finally got a boyfriend?"

"N-"

Niou cut her off and put an arm around her, "Yes, I'm her boyfriend"

"So, you came to give him candy mouth-to-mouth?" the middle aged woman asked Ayame.

Ayame's cheeks went pink "No! it's just that we want to go out tomorrow and I came here to take permission." her cheeks were still pink.

"Hm.. It'll be problematic to sell on a weekend without my cute calculator" said the middle aged manager. "Cute calculator?" Niou asked.

"It's your girlfriend she calculates the prices faster than me pressing the numbers, but its ok she finally got a boyfriend. So yes" she agreed.

"Tell me everything later, ne!" said the manager and her friend that works there too, Miho.

"Thank you" Niou gave them a smile only to increase his sexy-ness. "I'll walk you home Aya-chan"

On their way there, Ayame started "Niou-san, why are you doing this?" she looked into his eyes. "Because I think you're very interesting, Ayame" He honestly told her.

"But-" she wanted to protest but he cut her off, "Where do you want to go, Ayame?" he asked her.

"Um.. I.." she gulped, suddenly it was hard to speak to Niou, "I like movies," she finally said. Their eyes were locked for a while then Niou started to look at her lips and then he bent, slowly getting closer to her lips.

But Ayame wasn't ready for this, she lightly put her hands on his chest, stopping him from getting any closer, "I'm sorry.. I.. I have to go," she told him and walked to her front door, "I'll meet you tomorrow at four?" she nervously added.

"Yea, sure" replied Niou, his voice losing his usual vibes.


	3. Chapter 3

Ayame woke up late the day, she couldn't sleep. All she was thinking about was Niou and the moment that happened between them. Part of her wanted to kiss him, and the other part told her that he just wants to play her.

She decided to ignore those thoughts and distract herself until it was time to leave. She got dressed and sat in the living room, alone. It was one hour earlier, and she couldn't stand sitting and doing nothing.

"I'm going dad!" She told her dad that was upstairs and went for the door.

"Wait Ayame! My coworker called and told me to send these papers to his apartment, can you do that for me?" he held out an envelope.

"The one we used to visit?" Ayame said while taking the envelope. "Yes, be careful!" he said as she went outside and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Niou looked at his watch for the 10th time it was five thirty, Ayame was late. And Niou's patience was beginning to fade.

But Ayame wasn't to blame. She went to the apartment on legs, had a long argument with the security guy about telling him she has to deliver something, waited for the elevator, got the wrong floor, and when she finally gave the envelope to the guy, she reached the ground floor. She couldn't get out. Someone has been murdered and the police and investigators were all over the place.

"I have to get out! I'm in a hurry and I was upstairs during the murder it couldn't have been me!" she told an investigator's assistant.

"That's what everybody says, kid" he didn't let her pass.

She looked at her cellphone it was five thirty "Shit! I'm an hour and half late!"

* * *

It was nine thirty and Ayame didn't see Niou yet. Why? Because the detective took time to solve the case and clear everything out. As soon as the police and investigators finished the interrogation, she dashed out to their meeting place as fast as her legs could carry her.

When she got to their meeting spot he wasn't there, "I don't blame him," she sighed. "And I don't even know his cellphone's number or where he lives… ugh..." she sat on a near bench, miserable, rubbing her temples.

* * *

The next morning she was determined to know where Niou lives to apologize. So, she decided to take a walk to the park to plan on how to do it. And to her luck she found Marui Bunta. She doesn't know him much, but she talked with him about the weather and tennis, then she couldn't find anything to talk about so she got to the point and asked where Niou lives so she can go apologize.

"Oh you wanna know where he lives? Oh! I see you're the girl he's seeing" he said while chewing gum "I bet you're planning to do something~" he mused.

"I don't think that'll happen" Ayame stood up "Anyway, thanks,"

Ayame went back home to think of what to say to him, "I'm sorry Niou it's just that there was a case and I couldn't get out… No it doesn't sound right"

"What doesn't sound right?" her dad's head peering behind her door.

"Dad!" She was startled. "Oh, I'm just trying to think of a way to apologize to Niou, because I kind of ditched him yesterday"

"Niou? Ya, that kid came yesterday he was worried and asked where you are but right after he went, you came" He sipped his coffee.

"Why didn't you tell me dad? Anyhow, I'm going now," she took her purse and was at the door.

"Be home by 9 at least… And don't let him do anything funny to you!"

"Ok dad," she laughed.

* * *

Ding, Dong!

A girl with long hair opened the door, "Hey, can I help you?"

"Uh hi, is Niou here?" Ayame asked her.

"You mean Masaharu?" the girl asked Ayame as she let her in and showed her inside. "Ya," She answered as she took off her shoes. "Ok he's upstairs, first door to the right," she told Ayame.

Ayame smiled to her. Then she walked up the stairs. "First door to the right… here it is." Ayame was in front of his door; she gripped her hands nervously and took a deep breath.

She waited long enough for his family to leave the house, 'Really, I should enter' she thought. Without thinking to knock first, she gripped the doorknob and entered. "Niou, about yesterday I'm so-"

"Hm?" Niou turned to face her; he was shirtless and wet, just got out of the shower with only jeans on…. Sexy.

"I'm going to wait out-" he stopped her before turning to leave and shut the door behind her; he looked into her eyes and rested his arm above her head, pinning her to the door.

"I.. I.." she wanted to make words but none would come out of her mouth, Niou just took a deep breath and got his face so close so that their noses were touching. "Explain," he ordered more than requested, and his minty breath was making Ayame more unable to talk.

Ayame gathered her courage and began, "I'm sorry about yesterday, I can explain really, dad wanted me to give an envelope to his coworker and his apartment complex had a murder case and none of the police and security would let me out until the case is solved" She couldn't look in his eyes, "So I had to wait until the detective solved the case, I tried to help but none would take my word-"

A warm embrace interrupted her, "You shouldn't ever do anything like that! Don't you know how much you kept me worried?!"

"I'm sorry" she bit her lip and pulled him tighter, the hug was long and Niou was acting more lovey dovey than usual, maybe he really wants to start a serious relationship with Ayame.

Ayame let go and told him "How can I fix this?"

"Don't worry about it," Niou led her to his bed. He sat next to her, and then pushed her on the bed, being on top of her.

"Isn't a little early for this?" it was obvious that she was nervous. "I don't think," He said, looking into her eyes.

Her cheeks were starting to become pink and she looked away from his eyes. He smiled but it was different than usual. "Look at me," Ayame looked into his eyes as he told her to do. "I want to kiss you," he said getting close to her face.

Ayame closed eyes, as his lips slowly touched hers she felt warmth, loved. "Your lips are soft" he smiled inches from her lips.

"Does this mean you forgave me?"

"I was never mad at you from the start," he playfully pouted, but flipped her over him. "I want _you_ to kiss me," he said with her on top of him.

"So I take this as you're back from dramatic Romeo to normal?" she laughed. "Only if you kiss me~" he mused.

"Don't laugh, but that kiss just now was my first… And I don't know if I'm good or not," she honestly told him.

She looked into his aqua eyes and put a hand on his neck and the other one was on his shoulder. Her cheeks went light pink as she got closer, "Close your eyes" she told him and he did.

She pressed her lips on his and kissed him sweetly, he pulled her closer to him by wrapping his arms on her waist, as he did the kiss got deeper and a little rougher.

She pulled away, and took breaths with her lips so near to his they were touching.

He smiled at her, "Since we didn't watch a movie yesterday, how about we watch one now?" he asked her and pecked her lips.

"Ok, but what about your family?" she asked.

"Oh, they all went out today," he told her, "We're alone~" he added with a smirk. That made her heat up, so she got off of him, "I'll wait downstairs then,"

"And I'll go bring the movie," before she went he gave her a quick peck on her lips. "You're a good kisser" he said as he walked out of the door.

She just smiled and followed him downstairs.

She entered the kitchen with him to get drinks, and she got some drinks out of the fridge. They went out to the living room and started the movie.

Ayame noticed that Niou didn't open his drink and drank from hers instead…. Wait this makes it an indirect French kiss with Niou.

She went pink at the thought of that. She got up and headed to the kitchen ignored Niou's 'Where are you going?' and put the popcorn bowl in the sink while pouring water on it.

As she went back her cheeks were light pink, "What's wrong?" he looked at her. "You're pink"

"Nothing" she lied.

They just continued to watch the movie. They reached a long kissing scene between the boy and the girl in the movie.

"Doesn't this make you want to squeeze in with me?" he said as he pulled her to his chest… His bare chest.

"Niou-"

"Haru!"

"Haru, you're still shirtless…."

He laughed at her spaced out-ness for this entire time, and she turned pink in embarrassment "Shut up…" He just smiled and pushed her on the couch and laid his head on her chest.

"Your breasts are softer than my pillow" he smiled against her chest, and Ayame muttered another 'Shut up'.

As time passed Niou has drifted to sleep and Ayame got up and put him into a comfortable sleeping form.

Before Ayame got out she took a last look on his peaceful sleeping face and covered him with her jacket.


End file.
